gigasmagnafandomcom-20200213-history
Bug-Eyed
Bug-Eyed is a mysterious former Av-Matoran member of the Bara Magna Resistance Team. Biography Early life Bug-Eyed was once an Av-Matoran in the Gigas Magna universe, but found that he was somehow different from others of his kind for reasons that he could not explain. At one point, he discovered the Kanohi Olmakla, and upon further experimentation learned he was able to use it. He used its powers to leave his home in the Matoran universe forever and find new homes in other dimensions, eventually becoming a wanderer. Fruit Glatorian War At one point, he arrived in the Bara Magna of the Fruit Glatorian universe, where he met Raanu-G and Garix, a pair of Glatorian. He decided to settle there, but upon learning of the existence of the Fruit Glatorian, he left for the Oceaus Magna universe and erased the two Glatorian's memories of him, except information regarding the Kanohi Olmakla. In the Oceaus Magna universe, he encountered the Ignika Mask of Life — with Mata Nui's soul inside — drifting through space. However, he was accidentally yanked from the universe by Raanu-G, who was under attack by Fruit Glatorian and Agori. Bug-Eyed agreed to help, and he opened the gateway to the universe he had just been in, causing the Ignika to fly out and kill the Fruit Glatorian. Mata Nui then appeared, having used the mask's power to make him a body. The Hunter, who had been silently stalking Raanu-G up to this point, attacked the former Great Spirit in vengeance for his exile. Bug-Eyed aided in defeating him. Maka-Taka came immediately after, making the decision to ally with them to fight their common foe: Poisonot, leader of the Fruit Glatorian. While sharing stories around a campfire, the newly-christened Bara Magna Resistance Team was attacked by several Fruit Glatorian. Bug-Eyed managed to kill all of the Fruit Glatorian by smashing a link orb in the back of a Fruit Agori's head, but they were immediately confronted by Gyron and the Beast, though Garix was able to convince the Skrall to aid their cause. They finally reached Poisonot's underground lair, and while Mata Nui fought Poisonot, Bug-Eyed battled some of his elite Fruit Glatorian. He emerged victorious, and Poisonot fled. Bug-Eyed returned Mata Nui to his home universe, with the promise that they would help to liberate his own world one day. Aftermath After freeing all the surviving Glatorian and Agori from slavery, the Resistance Team helped rebuild the Bara Magna society. One and a half months later, they set out to fulfill their promise to Mata Nui, and traveled to the Matoran universe of Mata Nui's home dimension. They encountered two Matoran, Riff and Rio, who broke Bug-Eyed and Raanu-G's Kanohi Olmakla. Poisonot revealed himself in his anger at the masks' destruction, but the entire group was attacked by a massive Rahkshi of Growth. Upon fleeing the Rahkshi, Poisonot killed Gyron in cold blood, only to be knocked out himself. With his dying breaths, Gyron told Bug-Eyed to reform the fragments of the Olmakla. Bug-Eyed began to make plans to teleport to his home universe and gain control of some Shadowdermis that they could use against the Teridax of this universe. However, the Girahk attacked again, and Bug-Eyed sacrificed himself to save Raanu-G, becoming crushed to death in one of its fists. Bug-Eyed's return Due to his frequent dimensional travels, pieces of Bug-Eyed's soul were sometimes trapped in universes he left behind. His spirit form traveled to Gigas Magna, where he rescued Raanu-G from Mordrax and Slicer. Afterward, he traveled to the Order of Darkness' hidden chamber beneath Xa Nui and absorbed some of the Shadowdermis present there. However, the substance was destroyed by Fairon immediately after, and while he managed to escape the harmful effects of Shadowdermis' annihilation, was unable to keep it in his body. Having failed their mission, the remaining members of the Resistance Team returned to their homeworld, Bug-Eyed along with them. They began experiencing visions through the aura field of Poisonot controlling the Girahk, and decided to try to stop the Terri. However, they accidentally ended up in the confusion dimension instead, where they encountered the imprisoned Janneus, Siria, Tsunami, and Hixia. Janneus helped the Resistance Team escape, the turned the tables on them and made off with an Olmakla. The group confronted Poisonot and the Girahk again. Janneus teleported himself and the Rahkshi away back into the confusion dimension, while the rest of the team returned to Bara Magna. Abilities and traits Unlike other Av-Matoran, Bug-Eyed has no natural Light power. However, he is capable of using Kanohi, and currently wields the Olmakla. Appearances *''The Dimension Chronicles'' *''The Collection Chronicles'' Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:Av-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Light Category:Bara Magna Resistance Team